The natural suppleness and moisture in healthy skin is due, in part, to the presence of lactic acid in the skin in the form of sodium lactate. Accordingly, it has been suggested to employ sodium lactate as a humectant or moisturizer in cosmetic and skin treatment compositions for dry skin. Unfortunately, it has been found that when such compositions are applied in the vicinity of the eyes or other areas of sensitive facial skin the sodium lactate in the composition causes irritation and stinging. Thus, a lactate containing moisturizer composition which mimics the natural moisturizing action of sodium lactate in treating dry skin but which is non-irritating and topically efficacious would indeed be a most welcomed addition to the moisturizer field.